


Break Me

by mm8



Series: MMoM [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crying, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Pining, Tenth Doctor Era, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He'd sworn to never let himself feel this way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

He'd sworn to never let himself feel this way. She'd been his best friend. It's soiling Donna's memory. But Rassolin, he can't help himself. He has dreams. They start normal, like he and Donna are swimming in the TARDIS pool or they're having a picnic in 22th century France. Then she's naked and on top of him. They're in perfect rhythm with one another. Each time before he comes inside her, Donna's face turns blank… and she disappears. He jolts awake to find that he's messed up the sheets.

He shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be tugging at his hard cock while thinking about Donna in that way… But he feels like he has nothing left to lose. All he can think of is Donna, his best friend. Donna, who saved the world. Donna, who didn't remember him and could never see him again. Her fiery hair curling about her shoulders… her large, plump breasts. He wished he could suckle on her nipples, and at the same time tease her entrance with his fingers. 

The Doctor screams as his white spunk comes all over his fist in fast bursts. Leaning over her old bed, smelling her scent, he finally cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you see any errors please let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
